Divasto's Darkknights: Vengence
by Jerome Hunter
Summary: The Darkknight's go off to take it to the Clans, but will the mission end there? Find out in this tale of political intrigue and civil war. The last installment in a three part series. (In Progess)


Vengeance  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
October 11th 3054  
  
Hyner, Smoke Jaguar territory  
  
"Knight One, this is Guardlady. Over," rang the voice of Colonel Karla Dewinter in the speakers of Captain Matt DiVasto's Neurohelmet.  
  
"Roger Guardlady what is your situation," Matt replied bringing his DKN-4X Darkknight to a halt with the rest of the Darkknights spreading out into a defensive wedge formation.  
  
"We have engaged the enemy. Strength is 45 mechs and 50 elementals. With these and the Jaguars clashing with the Regulars we estimate you'll face a binary at the objective," came back the Colonel's voice tinted with the excitement of combat.  
  
"Continuing on target. Good luck." Matt replied switching over to the Darkknight tactical frequency.  
  
The Darkknight's objective was to eliminate the Garrison headquarters in the Farrow highlands. With the newly acquired vehicle lance under Lt. Marcus Kennison; consisting of two Pegasus scout hovertanks and a pair Fulcrum Heavy Hovertanks. They had the advantage of speed and maneuverability while using the rocky highlands for cover.  
  
Working in conjunction with Lt. Sasami Haragawa and her Kage suited infantry the Darkknight's boasted a strong conventional ground forces to go along with their improve Battlemech company.  
  
With recruiting the Darkknights now fielded a full company and a demi- company training cadre stationed back on Sherwood under the command of Sergeant Jeremy Nen. Nen was an original member of Herman's Hussars and when he heard about Matt's new unit he quickly moved to join up. Being in his middle thirties Nen had been the senior NCO of the Hussar's as a member of Major Herman's bodyguard lance. Now this tried veteran was training the newest members of the Darkknights how to survive on the battlefield.  
  
Recon lance under Lt. Patricia McDaniels in her BlackHawk was now made up of Sgt. Dan Wilks in his Puma, Crp. Erin Fitzgerald in one of the salvaged SPR-5F Spector, and Crp. Trevor Ramos in the other SPR-5F Spector.  
  
Strike Lance under the command of Lt. Vincent Burns in his MAD-3L Marauder included Sgt. Lana Shin-Burns in her WHM-7S Warhammer, Crp. Jeremy Carter in the Thor, and Pt. Jenna Ryan in the captured CES-3R Caesar.  
  
The Command Lance including Matt's Darkknight and Lt. Michelle Lang- Divasto's new HGN-732 Highlander were joined by Sgt. Kerri Cisco in the salvaged TR-1 Wraith and Sgt. Leroy Hawkins in a new Anv-3m Anvil.  
  
With the new editions Matt went to take on the Jaguars knowing his unit would be able to exact revenge upon them for what the Jade Falcons did to Herman's Huassars two years ago.  
  
"Stallion One and Sword One this is Knight 1-1 move out on the left flank of the formation," Matt began issuing orders. "Knight 2-1 and Knight 3-1 move up on my left and right respectively." he finished.  
  
"Roger Knight." came the voices of his four officers.  
  
"Knight 1-1 this is Knight 2-1," came the voice of Lt. McDaniels.  
  
"Go ahead." Matt answered.  
  
"Knight 2-3 and 2-4 have ten confirmed sensor traces. Computer estimates weight ranging from 20 to 95 tons." McDaniels replied.  
  
"Increase speed to 55kph and spread out. Stallion and Sword move behind our line. Once we are engaged swing out and flank the bastards."  
  
"Understood." replied Lt. Haragawa.  
  
"Moving into position," answered Lt. Kennison.  
  
Throttling up Matt quickly armed the two Streak Srm-4 launchers and checked the ammo status for his Ultra AC-20. Bring up the arms of his mech he moved them in an arc and checked the status of the ER Large and ER Small lasers as well as the Medium pulse lasers mounted one in each arm.  
  
"Target coming into range." Called out Lt. Lang-Divasto.  
  
"Roger Archer, light up the target. Stallion launch a spread at the garrison building." Matt ordered.  
  
In response to his command twenty long-range missiles leapt from the rack of Michelle's Highlander and twenty from the two Fulcrum hovertanks. The missiles flew true on their preprogrammed flight plan smashing into the barracks and administrative buildings enveloping the compound in a sheet of fire and debris.  
  
Springing from behind the fire cloud came the Jaguars. Lead by a Gladiator the Jaguar force was made up of three Vultures, one Ryoken, two Shadowcats, a Puma, and two Dashers.  
  
Throttling his Darkknight up to full speed Matt targeted the Gladiator and triggered his Large ER lasers. The twin beams burned a deep scar across the left side of the Gladiator's torso. Matt jerked the control sticks hard right as the Gladiator pilot returned fire. One of the ER Large lasers missed high over the left shoulder but, the Gauss rifle round and second laser melted and smashed armor on his mechs left arm and leg.  
  
Struggling to keep his weapons on target Matt triggered a double burst from his Ultra A/C 20 and his twin Streak SRM-4 racks at the oncoming battlemech. His Autocannon burst shot low tearing almost all the armor off the clan mech's left leg while his missiles peppered the enemies left arm and a pair smashing into the relatively unprotected left torso destroying the ammo feed mechanism for the gauss rifle. The enemy pilot returned fire with his last available gauss round. The nickel-titanium round buried itself in the Darkknight's chest crushing armor platting.  
  
Matt cut back left and charged the Gladiator targeting it's left side with his medium pulse lasers and ER small lasers. One of the small lasers missed while the other melted armor on the enemy mechs face. The two pulse lasers sent a hail off green energy darts into the Gladiator's left torso melting supports and critically damaging the fusion reactor.  
  
With the severe damage to the support structure the left arm of the clan mech tore off and the enemy pilot lost control as his mech crashed into the ground snapping the left leg at the knee.  
  
Looking to his right he saw Lana's Warhammer unleash paired ERPPC bolts at a clan Vulture as Crp. Carter struggled to raise his Thor to it's feet. Watching Vin's Marauder come in from the left to finish off the Ryoken with a Gauss rifle round to the back Matt targeted another Vulture that was clashing with Crp. Ryan in her Caesar. The twin beams cutting like a surgeon's scalpel through the remaining armor on the clan mech's right leg snapping it off at the knee and sending it to the ground.  
  
Turning back left Matt brought his mech up to cruising speed as one of the Dashers hit Crp. Fitzgerald's Spector at a dead run knocking it to the ground. Seconds later the Dasher disintegrated under the combined force of two ERPPC bolts from Lt. McDaniel's Blackhawk. Matt targeted a Shadow Cat that was trading shots with Dan and triggered his Ultra Autocannon again. The explosive shells tore the left arm off the Shadow Cat as Dan unleashed two ERPPC bolts into the mechs left torso destroying a jumpjet and some engine shielding in a cloud of black smoke. The clan pilot returned fire tearing the left arm off of Dan's Puma. Quickly snapping of bolts from his twin ER Large lasers Matt sent the enemy mech to the ground as his lasers tore into the center torso through the remnants of the left torso finishing the destruction of the engine.  
  
"Someone help me!" came Sgt. Cisco's voice as her Wraith spun to the ground trailing black smoke from a huge rent in its right torso. The enemy Shadow Cat fired twin lasers into the hole finishing the job. Yet before the clan pilot could kill Cisco, Lt. Marcus and his vehicle lance blasted it from behind as Michelle bathed it in fire from missile rack and medium pulse lasers. The combined destructive energy blew the Shadow Cat to pieces in a huge yellow fireball.  
  
"Where's that last Dasher," Matt asked over the unit frequency.  
  
"We got him Captain," replied Lt. Sasami Haragawa. "Over by the tree line."  
  
Zooming in on the forest to the south matt saw the form of the fallen Dasher and the twelve Kage suited infantry sitting on the fallen machine.  
  
Turning back towards the garrison building Matt saw the smoking form of the Puma and the limping form of Sgt. Hawkins' Anvil.  
  
Seeing no hostiles on his radar Matt opened up a channel to Hawkins.  
  
"Status Knight 1-4."  
  
"Minor actuator damage to the right leg and 50 percent armor reduction of the torso area. One Puma down remaining infantry resistance eliminated." reported Hawkins'  
  
"Good work," Matt replied. "Knight 1-3 what is your status?"  
  
No response came. "Give me a defensive perimeter around Knight 1-3. Sword leader get your medic here now." Matt commanded as he sprinted over to the fallen Wraith.  
  
Reaching the wraith Matt got out of his command couch and popped the cockpit hatch. Climbing down the ropes as fast as he could burning his hands and knees against his mech's armored hull he dropped the last ten feet to the ground and ran over to the open cockpit of the Wraith. The Medic was already out of his Kage suit applying medpatches to Kerri's neck and shoulder as two of his squad mates tore the crossbeam off of her limp body.  
  
"How is she Doc," Matt asked as Michelle's Highlander came sprinting across the battlefield.  
  
"She's got some internal bleeding and I might be able to save her left foot but she should pull through I need to get her back to the dropship though so I can use the medlab on board." replied the medic as he applied a tourniquet to the mangled bloody form that was the lower half of Kerri's left leg.  
  
"Alright Doc," Matt replied removing a field radio from a pocket on his cooling vest. "Stallion rendezvous at my coordinates. Knight 3-1 What is the status of Crp. Fitzgerald?"  
  
"She's alright Knight 1," replied Lt. McDaniels. "Just slightly banged up."  
  
"Good. Have her escort Stallion back to the dropship and get checked out by the doc once they get there. Nice going out there."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Sword."  
  
"Go ahead Knight."  
  
"Send a detail out to round up prisoners. By the way good job on taking out that Dasher."  
  
"No problem Knight. Sword out."  
  
"Knight 2-1, Give me a Status report."  
  
"Minor damage. Moving into secure the compound."  
  
"Roger. Good work. Knight 1-2?"  
  
"Go ahead Knight."  
  
"Radio the transports and have them move in. I want these ammo dumps cleaned out in three hours."  
  
"Understood Knight."  
  
Looking around at the shattered clan binary Matt was filled with a sense of pride and fulfillment at what his company had accomplished today.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
October 13th, 3054  
  
Dropship Freewind, en-route to Zenith jump point  
  
Walking into the mess hall of the Freewind Matt slowly moved over to the coffee pot at the end of the chow line and poured himself a cup. Usually he would be floating in zero-g but when the dropship was under way it created an artificial gravity. Adding cream and sugar Matt surveyed the room. The only person in the hall was Dan Wilks, which was exactly the way Matt had intended it to be.  
  
"Can I join ya' Dan," Matt asked as he walked over to his old comrade.  
  
"Of course, sir," Dan replied as he motioned to the seat across the table.  
  
"Drop that sir crap Dan. There is no one else here and we go way too far back for formality, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah of course Matt,"  
  
"So what do you think of the unit?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Would I want it any other way?"  
  
"We did well but, it could have gone better the Wraith isn't exactly a well suited design for the mission we were on, granted it can take some hits and hit back but its more for a sneak and smash unit, you might want to consider selling it and moving Kerri up to a bigger machine she's more qualified with a Zeus than she was with that Wraith. Of course you know that cause you tested against them all in their choice of machines and she went toe to toe with you in that modified Zeus she chose. As far as battle lance goes they held there own. As for recon if I had put that Shadowcat down quicker, than that Dasher wouldn't have got in so close to Fitzgerald. I'm a veteran I can't make mistakes like that," Dan concluded looking down into his mug.  
  
"Your analysis is right on the mark Dan, except for the part about your performance. You're right about Kerri and when she gets off med leave I'm going to move her into the Thor and put Carter in one of the Shadowcats. As for you my friend your Puma just became a supernumerary cause we were able to put together the Vulture and have enough parts to outfit it however you please. You've piloted heavier machines and you deserve to ride a little higher up in the weight classes. Besides Recon needs a little more punch," Matt finished nudging Dan in the arm.  
  
Looking back at Matt Dan's face was still somber, "Matt I don't think that's a good idea. I'm starting to lose my edge. I used to go out on the field and do what I had to do no fear, no regard for my welfare. You know as well as I that I had nothing to live for, no one to go home to, but that's changed now I have the unit…" he answered his voice trailing off.  
  
"And Patricia of course," Matt added, "That's what's got you worried isn't you don't want to lose her so you think your becoming a handicap in the field is that it?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied head now hung low.  
  
"Snap out of it Dan. I know you better than that and you know me better. You know damn well that if I thought for one second that you were losing it I would pull you off active duty and put you in charge of training. And of course I know that you are no coward and that you are still as sharp as you were when we first started out five years ago. Remember those times. I remember in particular one corporal who helped me through my first battle. Of course he's gotten older now. I needed you then and I need you now. You can go into retirement whenever you like full honors and privileges, however I would appreciate it if you and Patricia left together you two make a great team and I know she won't leave until Fitzgerald or someone else is ready to take over. So I'm asking you my friend stay with me. Damn I'm retiring in five years anyways got to think about a family myself man. Okay?"  
  
"Alright Matt I guess someone needs to keep you aware of what your getting into and if Patricia is the one to do that for the unit then I'll have to keep her butt out of the fire," responded Dan his head coming up a small smile on his face.  
  
"Good man. I knew you still had the fire in ya'. Now I have to go setup tomorrows duty rosters and repair schedule. See ya' later," Matt asked heading for the door.  
  
"Of course, sir," bellowed Dan standing up at attention.  
  
Matt saluted back as he stepped backward out the mess hall door and into the hall. Turning around he headed for the lift, I'm Glad that's straightened out I can't afford to lose Dan at this point I need him to help me get this unit into shape not to mention I want him to be the Lieutenant of the new heavy lance coming out of the cadre back on Sherwood.  
  
Getting in the lift he punched in the authorization code for officers' quarters. Silently the lift shot up to the fourth deck and slowed to a stop. As the doors opened Matt was confronted by Lt. Vincent Burns.  
  
"How's it going Vin," Matt asked as he stepped off the lift.  
  
"Good sir, just going down to check on my lances machines," he responded smirking.  
  
"Cut the sir crap before I bust you down to Sergeant, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir," he retorted as the lift doors closed.  
  
Turning to go farther down the hall he headed for Lt. Patricia McDaniels quarters. Coming to the door he pressed the ringer.  
  
"Hang on!!!" came a yell from inside.  
  
As the door slid open it revealed the fiery red headed commander of recon lance.  
  
"Sorry sir," she exclaimed coming to attention.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant. We can drop the formalities at this point the mission is over."  
  
"Yes, si…er Matt."  
  
"I need to talk to you about Dan," Matt said somewhat solemnly  
  
"I see come in sir," she replied stepping aside to allow him entrance.  
  
Stepping out of the hall into the room Matt's eyes had to adjust to the darkness. On the table was a bottle of scotch and a glass unused. Along with the bottle were a combat map and a couple of shards of ferro-fiberous armor from her mech and the ones she had feld in the campaign.  
  
"Just christening this battle in my records, care to join me," she asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Sorry I don't drink."  
  
"So what is it about Dan?"  
  
"I think you know Patricia. He thinks he's losing his edge. But we both know what's going on. I've straightened him out for now. But now I need you to talk to him. Patricia before you he had nothing to go home to. No family, no friends outside the unit, nothing. Now he has this unit but more importantly you. I'm sure he has either asked you or will be asking you to marry him in the near future. What I need you to do is reassure him. Convince him that you'll be fine and so will he. When and if the two of you decide to retire realize you both go out with full honors and privileges no matter if its tomorrow or five years from now I would prefer the latter however. Now for the military part of our meeting; I'm putting Dan in command of a fire lance that is in training on Sherwood right now. I'll be replacing him obviously in your TO&E. With that said I'm going back to my quarters. You did extremely well in the field Patricia."  
  
"Thank you sir, and don't worry about Dan I'll take care of it."  
  
…………………………………………………  
  
Getting back to his quarters Matt keyed the four-digit access code. As the door slid open Matt stepped into the room, "Lights," he commanded.  
  
"Command overridden," the computer responded.  
  
"Under who's orders?"  
  
"Mine," came a familiar voice out of the dark. "Now close the door before someone walks by I don't think you want them to see me like this."  
  
"Really Lieutenant," Matt inquired jokingly as he stepped further in the door hissing shut behind him.  
  
"Really," the voice inquired as a figure stepped out of the shadows and over to the table in the middle of the suite.  
  
"I see," Matt commented as he walked over to the table and sat down which would have been impossible save for his enhanced right eye. "You realize of course that I can see you?"  
  
"No fair I almost forgot about that black eye of yours," the female voice chided.  
  
"So where you planning on lighting the candles or should I," Matt inquired as he picked the book of matches up from next to his place setting.  
  
"Why don't you I'm liable to set the table on fire in this darkness," the voice responded a hint of laughter present.  
  
Lighting the candles Matt had to close his eyes to allow the right one's circuit to switch over. When he opened them there in the dim light was the body associated with the soothing voice from the dark.  
  
"You know Lieutenant Divasto you're out of uniform," Matt asked standing up from his chair and moving to the other side of the table  
  
Standing there across the table was Michele. Wearing nothing more than a black silk robe she was a vision of beauty, her long black hair done up in a bun kept in place by two stylized sticks, brown oriental eyes peering out from behind a pair of wire framed reading glasses perched upon her pert little nose, her red lips forming a small little grin, the black silk hugged her body in all the right places displaying her feminine physique.  
  
"So are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to show some class and pull out my chair," she inquired her grin growing into a smile.  
  
"Of course my dear," as Matt bowed to her and proceeded to pull out the chair and seat her at the table. Her perfume invaded his nostrils with the scents of exotic fruit and spices.  
  
"So what pray tell do I owe the pleasure of this dinner to," he asked sitting down at the table in front of the bowl of Miso soup.  
  
"Let us put it this way," she said picking up her spoon. "Every good commander has his conquests both on and off the field of battle."  
  
"Ah," Matt said as he picked up his spoon, eyes fixated on Michele, and enjoyed the fruits of his labors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
December 13th, 3054  
  
Lands End, Freeworlds League  
  
Nadir Jump Point, Dropship Freewind  
  
1 One jump from Sherwood  
  
"Captain," the comtech called out from his console at the Freewind's communications station.  
  
"Yes, Ensign Johnson," replied Captain Jonathan W. Wallace. A spacer for almost twenty years, Wallace had earned his command during the clan war, running supplies through the blockades to resistance fighters on Rasaluage as part of the Freeworld's Leagues efforts to support the Rasaluage Free Republic. Him and his crew had more than one run in with the Ghost Bears and the Smoke Jaguars. The Freewind had been chosen for this last mission because of just that experience.  
  
"The Gateway reports ready to jump," Johnson informed him.  
  
"Aye," Wallace replied keying the general intercom. "All hands prepare for jump. Signal readiness for jump to Navigation."  
  
"All stations report readiness," called out Lt. Rosswell.  
  
"Jump," commanded Wallace.  
  
Space and time seem to distort as the jumpship Gateway and the dropships attached to it traveled through the hole that the Gateway's Kearny-Fuchida drive ripped in the fabric of the universe to transport the ship almost instantaneously the thirty some odd lightyears to the Sherwood Nadir Jump Point.  
  
As soon as the disorientation and slight loss of equilibrium passed Captain Wallace became aware of the multiply sensors screaming warnings of impending danger.  
  
"Report!"  
  
"Sir we are currently being targeted by no less then five Union Class dropships. However all have Freeworlds League indicators."  
  
"Incoming message."  
  
"Put it on my the main."  
  
An image of a grizzled old spacer appeared on the screen, "This is Captain Marco Hues, commander of the dropship Swift this system is now under the jurisdiction of forces loyal to the true Captain-General Franco Marik. You have thirty seconds to surrender."  
  
"To hell with that, Johnson tell the Gateway to get us the hell out of here," commanded Captain Wallace. Yet even before Johnson could relay the message time and space were once again torn taking the Gateway and attached dropships out of danger. 


End file.
